MimH Magic in my Heart
by WinXlight
Summary: Everything is in the discription.


Episode 1: Back again

The wind caressed my messed curls. The adrenalin filled my veins when my legs reached the leaves of the tree. "Up! Up!" my good know voice shouted. I turned around a little bit, knowing what will happen at every moment. It always ended like this.

The beautiful picture changed into a grey copy of it. The swing I sat on turned into dust. I coughed.

Too late I noticed that I was falling down. Slow… It felt like flying. But I don't like it. "Mommy? Where are you? Mommy? Mommy? Mommy…" She won't come, but I will hope again and again.

I breathed heavily when my head met the floor after this terrible dream. Hot tears dropped silently on the floor. I dreamed the same scene again. "Damn it." I murmured and tried to get up. I looked at the old clock next to my bed. 8:50. My heart begun to stutter. In only a few hours, my Dad will leave me at Alfea. My new home.

"Do you have your clothes?"

"Yes, Dad."

"And your mobile?"

"Yes, Dad."

"And your toothbrush?"

"Dad! I have everything with me!"

Oh man! Wasn't it enough that I got controlled all the time by my father at Eraklyon, it seemed not so.

He smiled weakly and pulled me close to his chest. "I only want you okay, sweetie." I rolled my eyes, a little bit at the end with my nerves and said as friendly as possible: "I don't know if this comes to you, but I'm no 4 years any more. I can do it, Daddy."

Suddenly my father looked spaced out. I knew that he was thinking of Mom. He thought about it, when she told him that I was about to come. Sky, that's my Dad's name, told that this was his best day ever. Naturally after my birth…I hope so.

I felt almost guilty, because I wasn't able to be his little baby anymore. After all I was 14 years. 14 years what changed everything and not only to the good, like aunt Stella told me.

Bevore Daddy sunk into more bad thoughts, I tipped on his shoulder and looked at him smiling. "Don't worry, Dad, it won't go like it goes with Mom. I promise you."

Suddenly I realized how I hurted him with this. "I…" I managed to say, but my father stopped me. Than he said, "Come on, let's get out of the Spaceglider." One second later he was gone.

A feeling of sadness filled my body. I really hoped that he didn't saw me. What a pity I din't belong to the group of people who are good liars. And there was another thing that made it even harder. I missed her as much as he did.

Suddenly cold rain drops tickled my skin. Thick clouds covered the deep blue of the sky. It looks almost like he was crying. I ran as fast as possible to the royal Spaceship, to protect myself from the wetness.

"Ready?" Sky looked me into die eyes. I saw that he hoped I would change my mind. "No not ready…TOTALLY ready!" A laugher came out of my mouth. My father sighed when he switched the motor on.

I had to sleep away, because suddenly tipped on my shoulder. "Maja? Look down here." Daddy talked in a quiet voice, like he didn't want to shock me. I rubbed my eyes to got a better view. "Wow!" „Do you like it?"

„You want to know if I like it? " I asked confused. „I love it! It seems so colourful and big! " Under us there were funny looking buildings and streets. Magix…

I lifted one eyebrow and meant: "That means…?" Sky nodded, he finished my sentence: "That we are arriving Alfea. Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the biggest magical School in the Universe." He held his Nose, so that he sounded like a pilot who spoke through a microphone. It reminds me at our Holidays on Earth. "Leav it, Daddy." I rolled my eyes dramatically, but laughed at the same time.

My father jumped off and went in the direction of my suitcases. "WAIT A MOMENT! Where are you going?" I threw a dark gaze on him. „I want to come with the royal nut?" answered Daddy unsure about my reaction. I bit on my lips and said: "First one, I'm no royal nut and second one: My father can't come with me! Everyone is coming without their parents."

Dad's distrust showed. I quickly tried to find good points. "Erm…Summer is here as well!"

Sky giggled nervously. "That's the reason for my cares." he meant sarcastically.

"Oh Daddy! I'll watch out. Promise. Just trust in me." Now I was able to let my true feelings out. Normally I cared a indifferent, but loving „second face", so that nobody could see into myself. It often seemed that I didn't know me either.

"You phone me when something is up. Okay? And even when everything is okay, you are calling me sometimes." I nodded and laid my head onto his shoulder. „I love you." „I love you too, Maja."

I quickly kissed him on the cheek, swung my Bag on my sholder, grabbed a suitcase and ran out of the ship. At this moment I didn't know anything about our great adventure.

"Red!" "Violet!" „Red!" „Violet!"

Quiet voices filled my ears and I saw, far away, two girls with their arms wild moving in the air. I already knew what this means.

"How long is this going on like this?" I asked when I reached a group of girls. "About 20 minutes or something like this." My friend, Marien, was sitting bored on her suitcase. She had long, brown hair and deep violet eyes. I smiled. "I'm happy to see you again." I reached for her and hugged her. Marien answered as well grinning: „Me too, Maja."

„RED! Lilly! Red is a much more beautiful colour!" The new screams got my full attention again. Summer, my best friend, got nervously through her hair.

"If you like this colour it HAS to be terrible!" a girl with black hair shouted. Her green eyes shined angry. Even the Red Fountain boys were afraid of Lilly's enrages. Because of this, I simply didn't understand why Summer fought with her again.

The contending would last for a while, so I sunk on my soft bag. Out of my thoughts I starred into the sky.

I drew the tenth heart into the fine floor, when another, loud voice joined the fight. "Damn it! Get on with each other! We are here for only half an hour and you are almost killing you!" Only one person was able to be like this. Lyra. She never feared to tell her thoughts and got often in fights. And she never lost.

Snorting she stepped on Summer's foot, while she punched Lilly into her arm. "OUCH! Hey that's…. Oh hello Maja, hi Cyber, What's up Marien?" my best friend looked around surprised. A mix of: "Hey, Hi and pretty good" filled the air.

With a snotty gaze, the fairy tapped her clothes so the dirt went of and put a brunette hair strain behind her ear. "Sorry girls, but someone got my attention." Summer said in a dry voice.

She threw a killing gaze on her. "Sure! And now come on before Griselda is going to get us off the list." Cyber meant. "My Dad told me about her. She has to be bad." I answered. Marien wrinkled her nose. "How much bad?" „Bad, bad, bad, bad."

Summer giggled quietly, when she meant: „That are much ‚bads'. But no worries! I am here with you guys!" She stepped proudly through the big gates from Alfea, to an old women with creepy hair. "Name? Planet?" Griselda asked, starring at her sheets with the new fairies..

"Princess Summer of Solaria, but you can call me Summer, my dear." Like a lightening spinned Griseldas head up. "Oh, how…interesting. I hope you aren't another one like Miss Stella." "What can I say?" my friend begun, "My character is like a summer day. Hihi."

Loud sighing the teacher made a little cross next to her name and pointed with her pen in the direction of the castle. "Thank you so much, Miss G." Summer flicked her fingers and 12 suitcases flew behind her. Griselda bumped the folder with the sheets at her head.

The rest of the uptakes went by pretty fast, so it didn't takes long, until weh ad our rooms.

"Yipie! We are all living together!" Lyra yelled happily. A little bit nervous I whispered to Summer: „Do you think we will be in the same room?" "Of course Majalein! That is like our fate." She crossed two fingers together, to signal our friendship.

Then she rushed through the door. One second later a high scream broke the silence.

_In the next episode of M.i.m.H:_

_Alfea seems wonderful, but soon the girls realize, that great dangers are around them. Be with us when Maja, Summer, Lyra, Lilly, Marien and Cyber begin their magical trip._


End file.
